User talk:Magical Toddler
NOTICE: READ THIS I will match you word for word attitude-wise. If you come to me bitching, I'll bitch back. I'm not expecting you to be nice and kiss ass. But if you abandon all pretense of civility, expect me do the same. If you would like me to examine and criticize your work, this is the place to ask. A lot of people know me as Callie due to my older usernames. I'd much prefer to be referred to with my current username (or Tot, for short). Please leave a new section and your signature with your message. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:47, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ---- __ToC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:577901|Long Time, No See page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 03:41, March 21, 2017 (UTC) YeahI got the stuff! Hey Callie, great to hear from you. How's everything been? All is good here, got some published stuff hitting book stores soon, plus I finally finished my Tobit series. Let me know how everything is going with you! Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 01:58, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Congrats! Wonderful news that you've got a bundle of joy on the way. My son is 12 now, turning 13 next month, (God I'm old...) Still, parenting is one of the best things I've ever experienced. If you need some help editing let me know and I'd be happy to look over your work. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 14:06, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Writing Advice I'll sit down and read it through while making sure everyone else is on board to put it on the section (I don't think there'll be a problem, but I do like group decisions so it's not one person taking the reins). I've been doing good, in all honesty, I've been pretty busy running around and trying to get everything in order before I start in at university in January. Unfortunately that means jumping through dozens of hoops to meet the requirements. Also getting ready to be an uncle as my brother and his wife are expecting in September so I'm excited for that. Speaking of which, how are you coming along? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:29, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :Good to hear it's getting better. My sister-in-law is near the due date and I think she's about ready to have the child and be done with the pregnancy stage. Here's wishing you the best. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:47, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Delete! I deleted it, thanks for the heads-up. I'll try to review the other stories when I get a bit more time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:36, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :Eh, it tends to shift. Around this time I'm typically cooking/eating. For example, Dupin's on vacation currently. Admins like Christian are more active at night. Generally as long as something that fails to meet the bare minimum standards is deleted within a few hours, I don't see much issue. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:04, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :Mr. Skellebones has been out for a while. We've messaged him and Tom to get in contact with us a couple a weeks back as both have been out for over half a year now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:18, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Not too much really. A little drama here and there with QS (how it's too tough and they don't want to spend time on their stories), some people petitioning chat's return (although there's a Discord that's run by some older users), the ebb and flow of admins/rollbacks/moderators, and the typical stuff you probably remember back from when you were active. ::We did away with PotM a while ago because users couldn't help but try and cheat the system (one using his son to nominate his stories, another socking votes, and a third petitioning Newgrounds to flood the polls with votes and we changed to the Spotlighted pasta which had admins picking from users' selection. We recently decided to go back to it to try and improve participation. Hopefully it goes well. What have you been up to in the meantime? [[User:EmpyrealInvective|EmpyrealInvective] (talk) 01:36, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Best of luck with the animation idea. I know how tough those can be to get off the ground. As for the chat petitions, just random bits and blurbs in blogs and forum posts. Noting really substantial. RuckusQuantum made that discord chat a few months back and there hasn't been any real drive to re-instate wiki chat. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:47, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm sure you can check out some art sites to try and find some talent who might be willing to work for exposure and a cut of the profits (should it come to that). Seems like a large undertaking, I wish you the best of luck with it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:10, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::The latest one is on the front page. We had two collaborative projects (the one you helmed and a group one called Hallowroots). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:33, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'd say make a proposal and we can try to iron out any wrinkles while working out a premise. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:45, August 20, 2017 (UTC) That'd probably work. I'll let the others know about it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:09, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Minor announcement After that edit I have decided that from now on you shall be called exclusively Callie or whatever happens to be more aggravating in time. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:10, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Heartbreak Hotel (for me) We can talk about it sometime we both are free. Unfortunately I don't know if I'll be able to devote the necessary time with everything going on in our lives. We can chat soon and try to see if we can make it work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:54, August 22, 2017 (UTC) RE Hi. I'm racking my mind trying to remember you. Callie. Please excuse my fried brian. So sorry. Can you give me a reminder of how we know each other? A refresh on what we talked about and what you're into. Thanks. Sorry I'm so stupid. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:39, August 24, 2017 (UTC) You're thinking of someone else. I didn't join until January of 2015 (kind of a newbie, I guess, but I am a two-time pasta of the month winner and have won a good handful of contests). It is nice to meet you, though. I enjoyed your essay on writing in a second-person POV. If you are ever looking for something to read, I recently had a novel published: Kind Nepenthe, check out the reviews and you'll see a lot of familiar faces, Banning, Empy, Creepy Thomas, Shadow Swimmer. Welcome back. I'll take a look at your story as soon as I get a chance, probably in the morning. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:57, August 24, 2017 (UTC) I'll be happy to Yeah, I'll take a peek at it tonight before bed. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:54, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Name Got it, thanks for noticing it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:31, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :Yup, sometimes I get them right as they're coming out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:36, August 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Commented, will note that the second link is a dead one as it links to a nonexistent DeviantArt page. I'll probably pop back in tomorrow and re-read what I wrote to see how I feel about it or if I should amend anything I wrote for clarity (Kinda late on my end here). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:26, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :::No prob, glad you caught it. I'll read the link tomorrow (although I have a sinking suspicion I know who it is and what it's about). Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:38, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: App I've decided to hold off on 'crat as I've steadily had less time for the site (with less time in the future) and in truth, with our channel, we haven't really needed multiple Crat's as it's fairly easy to reach Cleric. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:26, August 26, 2017 (UTC) I Would, But... Believe me, I 100% would do that, but I've already posted a shitload of stuff there, and I think some people are getting annoyed with me. (Understandable, I'm very annoying :3) -Luna-Chan the Jailbird I'm serious. Everything I've posted there is complete crap. Here's a snippet of an actual post on one of them: Honestly you seem to not really listen to the advice others keep giving you. This is why there should be a limit to the amount of stories(Other works) you can post to the workshop, as you've posted around 5+ and haven't went back and worked on any of them and its clear you're not importing much of the advice other users have given you. Resdraon seems quite hard on me. -Luna-Chan the Jailbird What do you mean, "the articles I already have"? Like, pages that (miraculously) have survived? -Luna-Chan the Jailbird Oh, ok. I think I might try and rewrite a pasta I liked out of the bunch that were deleted. :) -Luna-Chan the Jailbird Okay, thanks. :) -Luna-Chan the Jailbird